A person's supply of cosmetics tends to accumulate over time, particularly in the case of lipstick, for example. As the number of acquired lipstick tubes increases, storage can become a problem, and finding the desired shade can become a hassle. Thus, a need exists for an inventory organizer which facilitates location of a desired lipstick color from among a large inventory of lipstick tubes.